zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Suggestions Koume vs. Kotake Jeez, I've never done this so if I put it in the wrong place, sorry. And yeah, just o see what people would say. I'm not so sure. The similarities and differences are obvious. Xicera 01:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : They're almost exactly the same. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : not really origenal is it. and whos going to know who they like better. chances are every one likes them the same Oni Dark Link : :Ha, I remember last week I used this fight as an example of how onox vs veran would be like...Dialask77 21:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah, I figured I'd get this type of response. It was just an idea that popped into my head, and I wanted to know what peoples would say. Thanks for acknowledging me! Most people (not here, other places) don't! XD Xicera 22:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : It's a pretty decent idea but I doubt it will draw many votes or something like that. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : :It's fire vs. Ice. Otherwise, they're the same. Polaris000 The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess vs. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Two good Zelda games--Power courage wisdom and time 04:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : Jesus, not even...Jesus would think this is a good suggestion for a fight. It'll just end up with people insulting the game they didn't vote for, causing everyone to end up crying and feeling suicidal. So...just, no. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : Wow. I am in total and utter shock right now. Game vs. game is one of the worst possible things you could suggest. Like AuronKaizer said, a whole bunch of people are just going to needlessly insult the game they didn't vote for, and they'll all get into a huge argument. And even if that weren't the case, I would still oppose this because it's unoriginal and uninteresting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : didnt you see what everyone thought when i suggested this unoffiacly. game v game = alot of hositilty and negativity Oni Dark Link : would turn into a ridicuolus war.Dialask77 23:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : :Game vs. Game? Plus two pretty unrelated games in the series. Polaris000 Darkhammer vs. Aeralfos Battle of the evil lizard enemies. Darkhammer focuses on strength, while Aerolfos prefer speed. It is also a Land creature vs. Flying creature fight. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:20, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure what I think of this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : :People would like the guy with the armor and the morning star...Dialask77 23:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : Heck, even Aeralfos would vote Darkhammer. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : it looks entertaining Twilitlink 06:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : :Darkhammer is WAY better. Aeralfos won't have a chance. Polaris000 Master Sword vs. Biggoron's Sword we all know the biggoron sword is better strength wise but the masters sword is the sword of evils baine! can the strongest swords in hyrule face off? Oni Dark Link : : Insanely one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : to who? Oni Dark Link : : The Master Sword. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : dont see how. the biggron sword is better Oni Dark Link : : Yes, the Biggoron Sword is more powerful, but the Master Sword is classic, traditional, epic, etc. More people are going to vote for the Master Sword. Also, in the conventional sense (since you seem to treat this as though the only things that matter are the swords' practical uses), the Biggoron's Sword needs to be held in both hands, and therefore eliminates your shield, and it's not so significantly powerful that that's entirely worth it when fighting against powerful enemies like Stalfos. To be honest, actually, I think you're making a bigger deal of this than I think you need to. I opposed your vote and I said that I predicted it would be one-sided....you don't need to try convince me otherwise. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:23, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : i wasnt trying to change your mind. i was just wondering how you see it as one sided. Oni Dark Link Stallord vs. Bongo Bongo The massive undead face off... Bek The Conqueror 19:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I sort of like it, but there's a good chance it will be a one-sided fight in favor of Stallord. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know...there's just been way too many Stallord fights... --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I sorta like it, but I sorta don't too. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : :Stallord's going to win, bigtime. Solar flute 22:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Lord Bullbo vs. [[Ganon (Twilight Princess)|Ganon (Twilight Princess)]] Pig Fight!!! '''Metroidhunter32 : : Gee, I wonder who's going to win this one.... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : ganon is like twenty times the size of bullbo. it would be cruel to put them at each other. Oni Dark Link : : I say we drop this fight and rather make some meat-like product from both to tease those wussy veggies. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : :It's ridiculously obvious who would win. Not even worth it. Polaris000 Wart vs. Deku Toad I know there's a "don't suggest something two weeks in a row" rule, but seeing as I kind of got cheated out of a tie-breaker last week, I figure that it's fair to at least get another chance. For those of you that didn't see this last week, the similarities are that they're both minibosses of water dungeons, they both have smaller minions that they send after you, and they both hang from the ceiling and hide until you look up at them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : i liked it before and still do Oni Dark Link : : Lets see, a huge magical eyeball surrounded by goo creatures, and an ugly frog... I see where this one is going. Dialask77 23:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I still wanna make the eyeball jokes. PCWT made me feel cheated, just like after a McDonald's meal. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : JUST TO CLARIFY IT WAS SUNDAY; THE DAY TO CHANGE THE TOC, I CHOSE STALFOS VS. LIZALFOS BECAUSE IT HAD ONE MORE VOTE AS A NEUTRAL MEANING ONE HALF OF A VOTE IN A TIE--Power courage wisdom and time 16:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : Um, no, neutral votes don't count as half votes, even in ties. If they did, that would be somewhere in the rules. Besides, that totally goes against the meaning of neutral. If you're neutral in a war, does that mean you half support one side and you half support the other side? No, that's a double agent or a mercenary. Somebody that is neutral has no support for either side; the same goes for anything else. I neither supported nor opposed Lizalfos vs. Stalfos. My neutral vote was there to throw my opinion out there - that I didn't see it as a good fight or a bad fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : :Well I had to choose something...--Power courage wisdom and time 01:47, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : : While we're on the subject, we really should come up with some kind of rule for suggestions tying. We can't just go with whichever one has the most neutral votes and/or less oppose votes and we definitely can't just go with whatever the person making the fight decides. We can't really make a tie-breaker while at the same time keeping up with the one week deadline....what can we do about this? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : : The only fight that actually seems interesting. Oddball464 19:59, 27 2009 (UTC) : : YEs, definetly. Solar flute : : I want to see what'll happen. Polaris000 Jalhalla vs. Bongo Bongo Battle between the Lord of Poes and the Phantom Shadow Beast.Dark Ridley 23:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : : I have a strong feeling that this is going to be a one-sided fight in favor of Bongo Bongo. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : :i agree. who honestly likes jalhalla over bongo bongo Oni Dark Link : : I'm sure there are quite a few people (for that matter, several of those people would probably get offended by your statement; I know I would if I preferred Jalhalla), there just aren't enough to make this an even fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : but jalhallas just a pair of eyes... Oni Dark Link : : Good lord, what makes you so opinionated? Some people prefer Jalhalla. You don't have to ask why. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : but who? who likes him over bongo bongo? Oni Dark Link : : I'' don't know! All I know is that some people out there do. There is absolutely no way that anything that pits two things against each other will leave everybody that knows about the subject at hand with the same opinion. It's inevitable that somebody will have a different opinion. How many Temple of Courage fights have you seen in which one side has zero votes? ''Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : none because we dont let them get voted in Oni Dark Link : : But even if we did, the losing side would still get at least 1 or 2 votes. I highly doubt that there will ever be a Temple of Courage fight, or even a really bad suggestion that doesn't win, in which one side will get zero votes. That goes beyond unlikely. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : : Yay, for once I'm not part of the weekly argument! Of course, having said that, there I go. As for the battle, it doesn't scream WrestleMania main event sell-out to me. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : so you think if we had bottle v light arrow people would say they prefer to have a bottle? Oni Dark Link : : Hey, don't you be dissin' bottles. Dialask77 14:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : I would vote for the bottle. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : im not diisin any bottles. the bottles are cool just many people would prefer a light arrow. also i dout you really do prefer bottles over light arrows xyz. any one who would vote for a bottle would just be playing the devils advocate Oni Dark Link : : Well, you can be a close-minded moron if you want to be. I'm done trying to convince you otherwise. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : First of all, this the the page to discuss Temple of Courage fights, not trying to convince people of something. I've kinda noticed that for the past few weeks people have been useing this page to argue over something other than ToC suggestions. Please, just take it to your talk pages if anything. Also, while Oni dark Link may have been close-minded, that gives you no reason to call him a moron. No matter how much we disagree on this site, we still have to try to get along, no matter how hard that may be. Wow, this is ironic, as I'm now going into a rant that isn't ToC related... --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : What I'm trying to covince him of is related to the Temple of Courage, though. And I guess you're right about that moron thing, I just kind of overreacted. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 20:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah, you guys are acting like a married couple or something. Dialask77 21:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : That comment was unnecessary in so many ways. I'm just going to pretend I never read that. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : : on a completely unrelated subject do you know what a moron even means? (and to put an end to the trouble i am aknowledgeing the fact that i was closed minded) Oni Dark Link : : Um, yes? Why does it matter? It's not like, er, certain other swear words that mean something other than what people commonly use them as. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Comments I know that there's a "don't suggest something two weeks in a row" rule, but seeing as I kind of got cheated out of a tie-breaker, would it be ok if I re-suggested Wart vs. Deku Toad? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it make sense if we made it the next fight? It was a tie, so...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I thought about that, but...that would kind of mess everything up. We already have 4 suggestions this week, and doing that would keep any of those suggestions from winning. The only thing I can think of that would work would be to re-suggest it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well, we're kind of filling up on suggestions, so I'm just going to re-suggest it, and if anybody has a problem with it, they can put a comment here. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) In case you're wondering, stardude, I deleted your suggestion because it breaks the "don't suggest a fight that already won until a year after it was used" rule. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, either we're running out of suggestions or we're getting very picky. There's only one support vote on the entire page...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I'd say it's probably both. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) There seem to be more fights being suggested than usual, could be that people didn't put as much thought as usual into their suggestions. Or maybe, as XYZ said, its both of the above reasons. Dialask77 00:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) wait im the only one whos supported something this week. come on peopple. dont be picky. anyway thats going to change nextweek because i have a good battle planned Oni Dark Link No offense, but you sound rather arrogant when you say that we're definitely going to like your suggestion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) thats the bad thing about typing. you can judge tone Oni Dark Link I'm not saying I think that's what you meant; I've seen enough of you to get a sense of when you don't intend something to sound rude. I'm just saying that that's what it sounds like and that was the first impression I got. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 17:24, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yeah i know. im just saying that when reading something its hard to know if the person is being sarcastic or laughing or anything at all which can sometimes make it hard to juge what the person is saying Oni Dark Link